Truth
by earlymorningdew
Summary: What I think would be a better explanation for Jo's desicion. Spoilers for 4.18.


A/N – Spoilers for season 4 ep 18. I don't own Eureka or any part of it; because if I did, do you really think that I would stand for this cruel cancellation…

This is just a little idea I came up with after watching Monday's episode. I was sad to hear that Jo had withdrawn her name. I really bothered me because just a few weeks ago I and 2 of my closest friends were scheduled on a little trip through school. We were the only people in the entire area that were going. My best friend cancelled the night before – said she didn't think she would enjoy it despite bragging about all the things she was looking forward to, to others only a few hours earlier. The other friend dropped out minutes later. I was crushed. I never found out the real reason, which is why I wrote this.

* * *

><p>TRUTH<p>

Why had Jo quit on him? They were supposed to do this together! The grunt with a gun was still smarter than most of the scientists at GD. And he the felon had proved he was more than just a record. They had screwed those expectations together. So why would she drop out before the results? Jo said that it was just a challenge to her, but that still didn't make any sense; Jo never backed out of a challenge, not this Jo, not the other Jo, not _any_Jo!

So, that meant that there was more to this than she was letting on. He just couldn't find anything that could make her give up. That's why he was pacing the length of her office, waiting for her to return. He was going to find out.

He was tempted to hack into her computer to see if it could give him any insight, but he thought better of it when he remembered that he owed her respect for his pardon. For his freedom. He was forever grateful.

He walked over to her holding cell. He was glad that he had at least one, well, fun memory of having slept in there.*

He heard the sound of the doors sliding open behind him.

"Zane?" she asked as he turned around.

"Jo," he stated calmly.

"What are you doing here?" she pressed.

"What'd you think?"

"Look, I'm sorry I should've told you that I withdrew my name before hand," she apologised earnestly.

"I spoke to Senator Wen." She quirked her eyebrow at that. "She said she is willing to put you on the mission. For security reasons. Apparently scientists are dangerous and require babysitting." he recalled the conversation, he had to remind the senator that scientists do have the problems, and security was necessary, and who better to choose than the head of GD security, someone who the participants both knew and trusted. But that took a lot of convincing.

Her heart sank. "Zane, I..." she stuttered.

"Your still not going." he finished for her. It wasn't a question. "Seriously!"

"Zane, I'm so sorry..."

"Why Lupo?" he asked, his anger seeping through into his words.

She was about speak when he cut her off.

"And don't give me any of that bullshit about it just being a challenge to you so it was unfair of you to go after someone else's dream. Because, damn it Lupo, I've never seen someone try so God damn hard just for a challenge. It was your dream once too, I can tell," he almost shouted "You wanted to go. Hell, you still want to go. I can see it in your eyes. So tell me Jo, why did you bail on me?"

"Because I can't go," she said weakly. She crossed her arms; protecting herself.

Something was wrong.

He stepped forward - reducing the vast space between them. He lowered his voice, "JoJo?" he asked her calmly.

Her eyes sparkled. Tears threatened to spill over the edges.

He walked right up to her pushed her arms down; removing any space between them. "Jo? Jo, tell me what's wrong."

"I... I can't." she whispered looking down.

He caressed her cheek with his hand and pushed her chin up; making her look him in the eyes.

She stared at him for a moment before her eyes fluttered shut. A rogue tear escaped and rolled down the expanse of her cheek.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>AN – there you have it, my explanation as to why she dropped out. This is supposed to just be a one shot, but because of the 2 week wait until the next episode, I might be willing to add another chapter or two if you all ask nicely.

*That's a reference to ep 17 if you hadn't already guessed.

Please review x


End file.
